This invention is in the area of shopping aids, specifically an integrated shopping list and coupon folder comprising a shopping list sheet that is folded vertically when complete, to form a coupon folder in which coupons can be placed for use during the shopping trip. The shopping list sheet, or a pad of such sheets, can be conveniently placed on a counter or refrigerator door.
Various preprinted shopping lists and coupon pouches are disclosed in the prior art; however, these devices exhibit significant disadvantages and use limitations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,197 to Schmidt shows a shopping list sheet with a folded pouch at the bottom, open on two sides, for containing coupons. However, the coupon pouch in Schmidt is pre-formed using permanent adhesive, not formed from a single flat sheet by the user after completing the shopping list. As such, Schmidt""s device cannot easily be bound into a convenient, compact pad of sheets from which each shopping list can be peeled upon completion. In addition, Schmidt""s device does not disclose the discrete areas of resealable tacky adhesive that enable the invention to be converted quickly and easily from a flat shopping list sheet into an integrated shopping list and coupon folder. Further, since Schmidt""s coupon pouch is not formed from the entire shopping list sheet, its overall capacityxe2x80x94particularly, its ability to hold larger coupons from a variety of different sourcesxe2x80x94is much less than the coupon folder of the invention.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,270 to Schaul et al. discloses a coupon pouch attached to a printed display of grocery items; however, Schaul""s device contains no shopping list that a user can fill out. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,451 to Coates; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,196 and 5,060793, both to Hyun et al., show coupon organizers constructed of folded paper or cardboard, but these patents do not feature a shopping list.
U.S. Pat. No. 489,060 to Wilhelm; U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,916 to Vernon; and U.S. Pat No. 2,279,189 to Uhlir disclose various types of shopping lists, but none of these devices include a coupon pouch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,003 to Shea shows a coupon organizer with the ability to contain a shopping list, but Shea""s device is not formed from a folded sheet of paper. Rather, it comprises a ring binder with several permanent, clear plastic holding pockets, and the shopping list is merely a loose-leaf page in the binder. Shea""s device is large and unwieldy, and difficult for a user to carry along on a shopping trip.
Thus it can be seen that a shopping list sheet having discrete areas of resealable tacky adhesive, which can be bound together into a compact pad of sheets, and which can be quickly and easily folded down the center to form an integrated shopping list and coupon folder, would be a clear and significant improvement over the prior art.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are:
It""s a convenient, multi-purpose device. A plurality of shopping list sheets can be bound into a compact pad of sheets, from which a single sheet is peeled upon completion of the shopping list. This single sheet is then quickly and easily converted into a integrated shopping list and coupon folder using the discrete areas of resealable tacky adhesive.
The completed coupon holder with integrated shopping list is compact, lightweight, and easily stowable in a purse or pocket.
The invention provides a low-cost, disposable solution, vs. other prior art which is composed of multiple parts and is needlessly complex.
The magnetic strip located on the back of the pad of sheets enables the pad to be conveniently placed on any magnetically attractable surface, such as a refrigerator or cabinet door. Alternatively, the pad can simply be placed on a counter.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The invention is an integrated shopping list and coupon folder, comprising a single sheet or pad of sheets that can be conveniently placed on a counter or refrigerator door. When the shopping list is complete, the single sheet, or a single sheet peeled from the pad, is folded vertically to form an integrated shopping list and coupon folder in which coupons can be placed for use during the shopping trip.